


Everybody Has A Bad Day

by NightcoreNation



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Bjerg focused, Changed the tags so ya, Depressing, Fluff, M/M, Sad, Sorry if this shows for most recent stuff, TSM, aka my feelings after tsm lost, debatable though, idk - Freeform, kind of cute, technically it’s a fluffy relationship, technically no relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightcoreNation/pseuds/NightcoreNation
Summary: Søren blames himself for TSM's loss in semifinals, lucky for him someone is there to cheer him up.





	1. That Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm emo cause TSM lost, so I wrote this. Also school started back up, so I probably will post even less than I did before(oof, sorry, I know I am shit at updating things in a timely fashion)

He didn't do what was expected of him. He didn't carry. He didn't even have a decent performance on picks that he did so well with before. He just didn't. They lost because of him. He was expected to play well, but he didn't. In all the games they won he got carried. He even inted a few times, something he rarely, if ever, did in the past. He didn't even try to help with communication after they fell behind in the last game. He didn't do anything to try to start a comeback. Søren knew he lost that series for the team, the fans, and everyone watching. 

As soon as the team got home Søren was able to slip away from the rest of the team and head to his room. It wasn't necessarily hard, everybody seemed like they needed to sleep on what just happened. The car ride was silent, and the only time anybody talked was when Weldon made them. As soon as Søren closed his door he flopped down face first into his mattress. He didn't know what to think of himself, all he could do was lay there and remember every mistake he made, every game he lost for his team. Søren wanted nothing more than to pass out, but sadly, he had never been that lucky. He couldn't fall asleep, as much as he wanted to, he just couldn't. His mind wouldn't turn off, even though he tried to think of nothing, all he could think of was everything. 

Søren's thoughts of how he suggested playing Ryze and split pushing were interrupted by the sound of a door opening and closing. He didn't bother moving from his position, head still buried in pillows, eyes still forcefully shut. After a few seconds, he felt a dip in his bed, but even then, he didn't care. Søren had a guess to who it was. To him, it was quite obvious who the one person to check on him would be, the one person that would see if he was okay. Even though he wasn't, none of them were okay after that series, he would still lie and say he was fine. It was a natural response for him. The classic "I'm fine," anyone who has had depression has used that line. Those loaded words that no one wanted to question, but everyone knew the truth about. 

After about a minute of complete silence, Søren finally whined, "Go away, Kevin." He just wanted to be alone, and anything Søren could imagine the toplaner saying would not help him in the least. 

"I know I've gotten good at mages, but still, I don't think I'm that good," a voice that wasn't Kevin laughed out. This caused Søren to move for the first time since he originally flopped down on his bed, and when he looked at the person who was sitting on his bed it was definitely not Kevin. He flipped himself over so that he was now lying on his back, staring emptily at the ceiling. 

"Sorry, I just assumed he would be the one to come check on me," Søren whispered out, barely audible for the man sitting next to him. It did catch Søren off-guard though, the fact that Kevin wasn't the one in his room trying to comfort him. The midlaner couldn't complain though, he didn't deserve being comforted. If anything he should be the one telling his teammates it wasn't their fault they lost. He should be telling them the loss was all on him.

"I don't care, last split when I did bad and you came to talk to me I thought you were Mithy," Jesper sighed, moving so he was now lying next to Søren on his back, staring at the ceiling, "Now we're even."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Søren not wanting to start a conversation he knew would happen eventually, and Jesper not wanting to make Søren feel even worse than he probably did already. Jesper finally broke the silence, "Everybody has a bad day, it takes a good player to take their losses in stride, and bounce back. There is still a lot for everyone on the team to learn, and today can be redeemed."

Søren let out a half-hearted chuckle, "Did you really just quote me?" Søren shook his head, he already knew the answer. The memory of how he went to comfort Jesper after they lost in quarterfinals was still fresh in his mind. 

_He opened the door and the first thing he noticed was the tears running down Jesper's face. He sat on his bed, legs crossed, hands quickly flying upward to try to wipe away his tears. It was too late though, Søren already saw what the younger was trying to hide. The look of utter shame on Jesper's face made his heart drop. Søren could tell that he was blaming himself for the loss they just went through, and he hated it. He quickly sat down next to Jesper and engulfed him in a hug. Søren drew circles along Jesper's back as they leaned into each other. His sobs were lightly muffled by Søren's neck, who Jesper's face was very much buried into. He hated seeing anybody like this, especially a teammate who he was growing quite fond of. Sure, there were some arguments here and there, but if a team doesn't have arguments they wouldn't improve or solve any problems whatsoever. It took a few minutes for Jesper's sobs to become less shallow, and more like actual breaths, in that time Søren thought carefully about what he wanted to say. He wanted to comfort Jesper, but also say something that would light a fire in him. So he settled with, "Everybody has a bad day, it takes a good player to take their losses in stride, and bounce back. There is still a lot for everyone on the team to learn, and today can be redeemed."_

"It helped me, why wouldn't it help you?" Jesper asked, turning his head to catch a glimpse at Søren's emotionless face. He was still staring at the ceiling, about to float off into his own world and get lost in the maze that was his mind any second. 

"Because I know the real meaning of what you just said. It's just a nice way of saying if you don't int, you will do fine," Søren retorted, his eyes not faltering from the ceiling.

"Really? I thought it meant that everyone fucks up sometimes, and if you do better next time everyone will forget about your mistakes," Jesper shot back, still staring at Søren. 

"It can mean whatever you want it to, I just know what it means to me," he replied back plainly.

"Okay, you forget. Our split isn't over yet, we can still get 3rd, we can still go through gauntlet and have the miracle run at worlds. In spring, everything was just over because of me. This time, we still have stuff we can do to help make it so we don't have a long offseason," Jesper said, not taking his eyes off of Søren.

"We can't beat NA teams, what makes you think we could do good at worlds?" Søren asked, legitimately curious what Jesper had to say. 

It was silent for 30 seconds before Jesper moved Søren's head so they could look each other in the eyes, "It's called a miracle run for a reason, and besides that, I know we are capable of doing great things together."

"None of those great things involve making it to finals," Søren sighed, trying to turn his head back to its previous position, but Jesper didn't allow it.

"When did the great Bjergsen get so negative? You were always praised for being so fucking good, and being an amazing teammate, but you don't carry one series and your whole positive, MVP attitude disappears, nice. That is a real good mental you have there," Jesper stated bluntly. If Søren wanted to talk like that, he could easily match him. 

Søren was still looking into Jesper's eyes and he couldn't take it anymore. He tried so hard to bury his feelings to the point where he didn't even realize how close he was to breaking down, but that was definitely what he was doing. No noise came out of his mouth, but he could feel tears run down his face. Jesper quickly pulled Søren in for a hug. Søren silently cried into Jesper's shoulder, as he clutched to the younger as if he was about to drown in a sea of his own thoughts. If Søren was causing any pain to Jesper as he practically was strangling him, he didn't care. Søren felt as if he would float away and never return unless he grounded himself and held on for dear life. 

"I'm sorry," Søren choked out, his voice sounding broken from the crying. He hated himself for breaking down like that, he lost finals before, but not even getting there because of him broke him. Søren didn't even know what he was apologizing for, losing his team the series, or crying in front of Jesper. Both were very good reasons to say those two words, to regret the decisions he made. 

Jesper removed Søren's head from his neck so he could look the other in the eyes, "Don't say sorry. It's not like you lost this series alone. League is a team game, no? Stop blaming yourself. We win and lose as a team."

"You sound like Weldon," Søren complained, cracking his first somewhat smile since they lost.

"Great idea, I'll get Weldon to sound even more like Weldon while explaining to you why you shouldn't hate yourself," Jesper replied, attempting to detangle himself from Søren to find the guy who actually knows how to help with the whole "don't blame yourself" thing.

Out of pure instinct, Søren wrapped his arms around Jesper, not allowing him to get up, "No."

"Yes, I don't know what to say, Weldon will," Jesper argued as he once again tried to unwrap Søren's arms and legs from around his body.

"I don't care, just stay," Søren whispered out in a hushed soft tone. He didn't want Weldon to try to make him feel better, he deserved what he was feeling. All he wanted was to just sleep and forget the night ever happened, and he couldn't do that if Weldon and the rest of the team were bothering him and telling him lies about how they didn't lose because of him. He just needed Jesper to stay and ground him from his thoughts, to provide warmth when he was freezing, to help him numb out all the pain he was feeling. Søren's dried out hazel eyes  stared directly into Jesper's icy blue eyes, "Please."

Jesper moved to get up again, which made Søren let out a small, unintentional whine that made Jesper laugh. "Relax," he said as moved to a dresser and pulled out a random TSM shirt and threw it on the bed for Søren, "I'm gonna change. I'll be right back." Jesper turned around and was making his way towards the door when he felt something hit the back of his head and heard a laugh that made him smile.

"One, just wear one of my shirts. Two, I didn't mean to hit your head," Søren chimed in before Jesper could say anything. It just seemed pointless to Søren why Jesper would leave when he could just wear one of the shirts that was too big for him. Søren also may not have wanted to risk Jesper leaving and never coming back, or worse, coming back and bringing Weldon with him. Søren had heard enough from the Fin on the car ride home and was sure he was going to hear even more the next day. He appreciated Weldon and everything he had done, Søren just would rather not deal with it at the current moment. 

Jesper shook his head as he picked up the pillow and hurled it at Søren's face causing the two of them to laugh. He made his way to Søren's dresser once again and dug through it to find a shirt that looked like it would be too big for him, aka the perfect sleeping shirt. He quickly took off his jeans and jersey, throwing them into a corner of the room and made his way over to the bed while putting on Søren's shirt. The other did the same as him, the only difference being that he had to take off his glasses and put them on his nightstand. Jesper slid under the covers next to Søren but noticed a small red mark on the side of his nose where his glasses used to rest. 

"Fuck, is that from the pillow?" Jesper asked, moving his hand towards Søren's face and started to lightly brush his fingers against the small mark.

"It's okay, kind of deserved it," Søren replied as he wrapped his arms around Jesper's body and put his head on his chest, listening to Jesper's heartbeat. 

"Hey, you never deserve to be hurt; okay?" Jesper replied as one of his hands drifted up to Søren's hair and started twirling it in his fingers. Søren sighed in content as he focused on the heat radiating from Jesper and the steady rhythm of his heart. In no time at all, Søren managed to forget about all the events that led up to the moment and instead focused on the present, more specifically how good it felt to have someone to protect him from the darkness, from the cold, and most crucially, Jesper was able to protect Søren from himself. 


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a lot more than I planned too... oops. Anyway, this chapter is a little more light-hearted than the last one. I hope you guys find me funny :)

"They are so cute"

"Shh, don't wake them Mithy"

"Should we just leave?"

"Why would we do that Jon?"

"We have to be here when they wake up"

"That might take a while"

"Well I have the picture I'm gonna post on twitter, so I have no problem waking them up"

"Really Kevin?"

"It's a good picture. See?"

"Oh my God, send that to me please"

"So, how do you want to wake them, and whose going to video it?"

"How about you talk loudly about how you want to wake them up, causing them to wake up," Jesper joined in, his eyes still closed as he spoke up. He wasn't necessarily a morning person. He also had not intended for any of his teammates to find out he slept in Søren's room for the night, let alone all of them and some of the staff. Jesper could only imagine all of the jokes that would start because of this. 

"Also, if this ends up on TSM Legends, you're dead Andrew," Søren joined in. He also wasn't the happiest that his room seemed to be occupied by a decent amount of people. He didn't want everyone on TSM to realize that he was blaming himself for the games, especially Weldon, who Søren assumed was one of the people in his room since he always liked to get up early. He didn't feel like opening his eyes to face the reality that a lot of people just found Jesper and himself sleeping together, so Søren did the exact opposite and buried his head deeper into Jesper's chest. 

"Oh my God, someone take another picture," Kevin said as the two Danes seemed even cuter than before. Jokes aside, they did look pretty adorable.

"On it," Mithy laughed as he took out his phone and started taking pictures from different angles. Most of the pictures Mithy took featured Jesper's middle finger, which he pointed at his friend as soon as he heard a camera sound. 

"That's a little rude," Mithy joked as he finally stopped taking pictures, and instead looked through the ones he already took and started to delete the ones that came out blurry. 

"And taking pictures of people while they sleep is a little pervy," Jesper shot back, and finally started to move into a sitting position. He leaned on the headrest of Søren's bed as the other Dane slowly moved his head to Jesper's shoulder and opened his eyes. 

"He has a point," Søren agreed as he finally took note of who was in the room. The three other members of his team were joined by Weldon, Andrew, and Parth. Søren was glad that Andy wasn't there because he could read Søren too well, and the last thing he wanted was Andy to watch over him like a hawk. He has had that happen enough times to know that it wasn't fun, and every little thing that came out of his mouth would be analyzed. 

"Why the fuck are all of you in here anyway?" Jesper asked, curious about how the two of them had been discovered.

Weldon was the first to respond, "Mithy was looking for you, and he couldn't find you. Asked if we had seen you, which none of us had. Kevin said something about how he hadn't seen Søren either, and since your room was empty we came here. The other two joined us after we found you two cuddling," he explained.

"We weren't cuddling," Søren shot back. He didn't know why he said it, he just did, and it got a laugh out of everyone in the room, except Jesper whose blushing was very much obvious due to his pale skin.

"What do you call this?" Kevin asked as he walked over to the bed and started scrolling through about fifteen pictures of Søren and Jesper, definitely cuddling. Neither said a word, but their red faces told a lot more than anything they could say. 

"Come on everyone, I think you embarrassed them enough for one morning, let them wake up a little bit," Weldon said to the distaste of everyone except the two red-faced Danes. After some convincing Parth and Weldon eventually managed to get everyone out of the room, leaving Søren and Jesper alone. 

"I just love our teammates, don't you?" Jesper joked as he shook his head, thinking about the exchange they just had.

"Wonderful people, sorry by the way. We are probably going to be tortured for the next week because of me," Søren replied, feeling bad that Jesper has to deal with the many jokes his teammates will start making. It was certainly going to be a long week. 

"Do you feel better?" asked Jesper, the sincere expression on his face caught Søren off-guard. He didn't really understand why Jesper said that, and apparently it showed on his face.

"You over the whole blaming yourself for losing?" Jesper clarified.

"Kind of forgot about that, so I guess I'm kind of over it," Søren laughed out, genuinely shocked about how forgot about the previous night and how they lost in such a close series. 

Jesper smiled, "Good, then getting made fun of by our teammates is worth it." Just then both of their phones buzzed, and they looked at each other. Søren reached for his phone to see a twitter notification. Kevin just tagged him in a tweet, and both of them could guess what the tweet was. Søren unlocked his phone and saw one of the pictures Kevin showed them before, but it was the caption that made his jaw drop. Above the picture of Jesper and Søren sleeping was the caption  _2 Danes 1 Bed_. 

"Oh my God, the fucking caption. I'm going to kill him," Søren said, but before Jesper could answer they got another notification, but this one was from Mithy. Søren quickly clicked it to see another picture of them, but this time Jesper was sticking up his middle finger at the camera. It was a reply to Kevin's post and the was captioned  _I prefer this picture_. The original already had over 30 likes, and it wasn't even a minute since it was posted. 

"I'm going to kill the both of them," Jesper replied as they both got up and headed towards the living room. They saw from the top of the stairs Kevin and Mithy looking at their phones and dying of laughter.

Søren yelled, "Kevin!" while Jesper yelled, "Alfonso!" everyone knew it was serious when Mithy's real name was used. No one ever called him Alfonso, since he preferred Mithy, the only one that called him Alfonso was Jesper, but only in certain situations, and this was certainly one of those situations.

Søren and Jesper both ran down the stairs towards the two, but sadly the others were the only two people that ever went to the gym. "Run!" Kevin screamed to Mithy as the two of them took off into the kitchen. It seemed like a cheesy chase scene from a low-budget movie, but nonetheless, the four of them were all running around the house, and eventually made it outside. It got to the point where Kevin seemed a mile ahead of them and Mithy seemed like he was a half mile ahead of them, so Søren stopped Jesper.

"What are you having an asthma attack or something?" Jesper asked, making Søren laugh.

"No, but brain beats brawn," he replied as they both jogged back to the house. Right before they went into the house Søren picked up the Welcome mat and took the spare key. They both laughed as they locked the door behind them. 

"Where are the other two?" asked Parth as soon as he saw Søren and Jesper. 

"I would say about half a mile away from here if they kept running," Søren laughed out as Jesper went to hurry and lock the back door while Søren was taking care of the front. 

"Oh, and do us a favor and don't let them back in the house," Jesper said as soon as he got back. As if someone was listening to his prayers he looked out the window and saw rain. Jesper and Søren started doubling over in laughter as they heard a knock on the door. They looked and saw none other than Kevin and Mithy looking quite wet. Just than Jesper got a phone call from Mithy.

"Wow, you must be really excited to see us since you seem to be very wet," he joked as Jesper put the phone on speaker.

"Haha, your such a comedian, let us in," Mithy said, not wanting to stay outside any longer since it looked like it was about to rain even more. 

"What would be the fun in that?" Søren questioned as he grabbed Jesper and dragged him to one of the many windows on the first floor. Kevin and Alfonso followed the two towards the window,  and Søren started to take pictures of them. 

"We get it, you win, let us in," Kevin conceded while making puppy dog eyes, and quivering his lip.

"We'll think about," Jesper laughed as he heard thunder, which made Kevin and Mithy jump.

"Thought about it," Parth interjected as he moved towards the door, "And I don't want anyone to get sick before next week's series."

"Thank you so much Parth," Kevin smiled as he gave their coach a big bear hug, and Mithy soon copied his actions.

"Both of you change into dry clothes, or I will gladly lock you out again," he said, making the other two run up to their respective rooms.

Søren and Jesper sat on the coach and went through all the photos of Kevin and Mithy. Soon enough Søren picked the perfect one to tweet, Kevin was doing puppy dog eyes, while Mithy had his hands together as if he was praying. Søren laughed as he wrote the caption  _Nothing tastes better than sweet revenge_  followed by a devil emoji. Jesper laughed as he replied to the tweet with an extremely derpy picture of the two where both of them look as if they were drunk and just smoked weed. He captioned it  _I prefer this picture_ , which made Søren laugh.

"I'm pretty happy, that turned out much better than expected," Jesper commented as he was reading through all of the comments that resulted from the very exciting morning they just experienced. 

"It did," Søren agreed than added, "Thank you by the way."

"For what?" Jesper questioned.

"Making me feel better about everything," Søren said as Jesper wrapped an arm around his shoulder and smiled. That was when he heard the sound of a camera going off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end I guess. I'm currently toying with the idea of adding a chapter or something with just the comments from other pros on all of the posts, but idk. If you want that let me know. Do the whole kudos and comment thing, and for anyone that is wondering I haven't given up on Sleeping Beauties, I just don't have the time/focus to write any chapters, but if you want to give me other short one-shot ideas feel free to DM me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/NightcoreNatio6 <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two-parter, but the second chapter won't be as long as this one(I have it mostly written). It should be up later today(hopefully). Anyway, hope you liked this, comment what you thought, give it kudos if you liked it and ya, talk to you later I guess.


End file.
